CablePH
CablePH is a Cable TV company owned by GMA Network Inc. (40%), ABS-CBN (30%) and TV5 Network Inc. (30%) and it established in 1996 A Cable version of Cignal Timeline Main Article: CablePH/Timeline Cheat These a cheat that enables all channels the code is: up, up, down , down, left, right, left, right, 1, 2 and tada. Digital Channel Lineup (as of 2016) *0. PPV SD *1. Barker *2. UNTV *3. ABS-CBN *4. GMA *5. TV5 *6. GMA News TV *7. PTV *8. IBC *9. CNN Philippines *10. Sky News SD (formerly Preview Channel (2004-2017)) *11. Jack TV *12. ETC *13. 2nd Avenue *14. Hero *15. CNN International *16. Lifestyle *17. Fox Sports *18. Fox Sports 2 *19. Universal Channel *20. Kix *21. Trill *22. WarnerTV *23. Myx *24. Pinoy Extreme *25. DZRH News Television *26. BBC World News *27. CT *28. BEAM *29. Boomerang *30. Toonami *31. Cartoon Network *32. Nickelodeon *33. Disney Channel *34. Animax *35. Nick Jr. *36. Discovery Kids *37. Dreamworks Channel (formerly KidsCo (2008-2014) and reserved (2014-2016)) *38. Disney Junior *39. Disney XD *40. Net 25 *41. INC TV *42. ABS-CBN Sports & Action *43. Da Vinci Lerning *44. HBO *45. Food Network Asia *46. HGTV Asia *47. Asian Food Channel *48. AXN *49. ABS-CBN Regional Channel (was JimJam (2012-2015) and reserved (2015-2016)) *50. RTL-CBS Entertainment *51. RTL-CBS Extreme *52. Celestial Movies Pinoy *53. Celestial Classic Movies *54. Celestial Movies *55. Sari Sari Channel *56. Gametime Channel *57. CLTV 36 *58. Sports Illustrated *59. Zee Sine *60. Cinemax *61. Living Asia Channel *62. Knowledge Channel *63. Red By HBO *64. BBC Entertainment *65. BBC Earth *66. France 24 *67. France 24 French *68. TCM *69. HLN *70. National Geographic Channel *71. Nat Geo Wild *72. Nat Geo People *73. Nat Geo Music *74. Aniplus (was Telenovela Channel) *75. Basketball TV *76. Solar Sports *77. Fox *78. Fox Crime *79. Colours *80. Hyper *81. Tag *82. Jeepney TV *83. TMC *84. Shop TV *85. O Shopping *86. Fox News *87. Telenovela Channel (was Blink Cinema/My Movie Channel (2013-2015)) *88. Australia Plus *89. Fox Filipino *90. HBO Family *91. HBO Signature *92. HBO Hits *93. Star Movies *94. Fox Movies Premium (Asia) (was Balls (2008-2015)) *95. Fox Action Movies *96. Comedy Central *97. ANC *98. FX *99. AMC *100. Discovery Channel *101. Animal Planet *102. Discovery Science *103. TLC *104. DMAX *105. PBO *106. HITS *107. CNBC *108. Bloomberg *109. Bloomberg TV Philippines *110. PBA Rush *111. E! *112. SyFy *113. CCTV News *114. MTV Pinoy *115. MTV Asia *116. Asianet *117. SD simucast of Smithsonian Channel HD *118. ZooMoo *119. Oh!K *120. Blue Ocean Network *121. Russia Today *122. WakuWaku Japan *123. Kampamilya Box Office (as Add-on channel for ABS-CBN Mobile Subscribers that have CablePH) *124. France 2 (mirror) (since 2015)/SLBN (since 2015) (was The Game Channel (2011-2015)) *125. BabyTV *126. CBeebies *127. Voice of America *128. History *129. FYI *130. Crime & Investigation *131. A&E Asia (CablePH exelusive) *132. Lifetime *133. SMNI *134. AlJazeera *135. BBC First (was Soundtrack Channel (2004-2016) *136. GNN *137. GPC *138. Viva TV *139. Eve *140. Sundance Channel *141. H2 *142. NBA Premium TV *143. Yey! *144. Cine Mo *145. Channel News Asia *146. Life TV *147. TruTV *148. Paramount Channel *149. ITV Choice *150. Knowledge Channel *151. Shop Japan *152. Wion TV *153. Channel V *154. Fox Sports 3 *155. ERT World (also on 2004-2013) (formerly RTL Germany (mirror) (2013-2016)) *156. Xing Xong *157. Antv *158. TV One (Indonesia) *159. Channel 8i (starting July 1, Channel 8i will cease broadcasting and replaced by TV5Monde Style) *160. RIK Sat *161. RCTI *162. Pheonix InfoNews *163. Pheonix Chinese Channel *164. GXTV *165. TV5Monde *166. Saudi 1 *167. NHK World *168. NHK World Premium *169. KBS World *170. tvN *171. Arirang *172. Pro TV International *173. TVE International *174. TVRI *175. TVP Polonia *176. Zee TV *177. Zee Cinema *178. Zee Anmol *179. Star Utsav *180. Star Plus *181. Star Gold *182. Rai Italia *183. Mensahe TV *184. MaxToon (was ATV (HK) International (2013-2016)) *185. FTV Taiwan *186. BVN *187. YTN *188. CCTV 4 *189. Hunan TV *190. TVBJ *191. TVBS *192. TVB8 *193. Star Chinese Channel *194. Star Chinese Movies *195. DW *196. Lotus Macau *197. France 2 *198. France 3 *199. DD National *200. NDTV Good Times *201. NDTV 24x7 *202. ABP News *203. TRT World *204. Colors Viacom 18 *205. RTP Internacional *206. TF1 *207. CNC World *208. CTV Taiwan *209. CTS *210. Videoland Movie Channel *211. VietNet (VTC10) *212. CTi International *213. TVBS News *214. VIJAY (was Hollywood Movie Channel (2005-2017) *215. DaAi *216. Good TV *217. GEM TV ASIA *218. Taiwan Macroview *219. B4U Music *220. Cartoon Network Taiwan *221. Disney Channel Taiwan *222. EBC Movies *223. EBC Yoyo *224. Pheonix Chinese *225. Pheonix Infonews *226. TBN Philippines *227. TV Maria *228. Light Network *229. 3ABN *230. ABS-CBN HD (was Worldsport HD (2008-2009)) *231. Disney Channel HD *232. Hyper HD *233. Fox Premium Movies HD *234. Comedy Central HD *235. Outdoor Channel HD *236. Motorvision HD *237. Colors HD *238. Disney XD HD *239. The Aquarium Channel HD *240. Universal Channel HD *241. PBA Rush HD *242. HITS HD *243. Smithsonian Channel HD (was Simply Money HD) *244. CNN HD *245. Sports Illustrated HD *246. NBA Premium TV HD *247. AXN HD *248. Dreamworks Channel HD *249. Aniplus HD *250. MaxToon HD *251. ABS-CBN Sports & Action HD (was Voom HD (2007-2009), Rush HD (2009-2011) and Balls HD (2011-2015)) *252. Zee TV HD *253. Cartoon Network HD *254. SyFy HD *255. Fashion TV HD *256. Colours HD *257. Hyper HD *258. RTL-CBS Entertainment HD *259. RTL-CBS Extreme HD *260. Toonami HD *261. H2 HD *262. Sky News HD *263. NHK World HD *264. HBO HD *265. Fox HD *266. ITV Choice HD *267. TruTV HD *268. Classica HD *269. Mezzo Live HD *270. MTV Live HD *271. Paramount Channel HD *321. ANC HD *353. PPV HD *354. HLN HD *389. Stingray iConcerts HD *399. TV5Monde Style HD these channels from 400-2319 will be hidden as "reserved" (but it watchable) but in Ultimate Pack and TV Choice, It will not be hidden. But starting June 1, it will be expanded to these channels. *400. GINX *401. UNTV (mirror) (12am-12pm)/Lakbay TV (12pm-12pm) *402. Fashion TV *403. Channel 5 (Singapore) *404. NBC Sports Network *405. Comet (USA) *406. CBS Reality *407. Cartoon Network India *408. Horror Channel *409. ITV3 *410. This TV (soon to be Inquire 990 Television) *411. Reserved (soon to be CBS Reality) *781. Soundtrack Channel *1000. RTP Planeta *1001. Disney Channel Russia *1002. France 4 *1003. Videoland Japan *1004. France 5 *1005. CCTV 13 *1006. Channel 1 Russia *1007. Videoland Channel *1008. Zing *1009. Zee.next *1010. C-SPAN1 *1011. 9XM *1012. Saudi 2 *1013. RTL Germany *1014. Hollywood Movie Channel *1210. Channel V India Analog Channel Linup (as of 2016) *1. Blue Ocean Network *2. TV5 *3. DZRH News Channel *4. PTV *5. ABS-CBN *6. Jack TV *7. GMA *8. Sky News *9. CNN Philippines *10. GMA News TV *11. IBC *12. O Shopping *13. CT *14. Fox *15. Disney Channel *16. Dreamworks Channel (was KidsCo (2008-2014) and BBC World News (mirror) (2014-2016)) *17. Disney XD *18. ABS-CBN Sports & Action *19. Disney Junior *20. Nickelodeon *21. Nick Jr. *22. Boomerang *23. Toonami *24. Cartoon Network *25. Fox Crime *26. Solar Sports *27. Basketball TV *28. Telenovela Channel (was Blink Cinema/My Movie Channel (2013-2015)) *29. BBC World News *30. Da Vinci Learning *31. Jeepney TV *32. Fox Sports *33. Fox Sports 2 *34. Food Network Asia *35. FX *36. UNTV *37. TVRI *38. Zee TV *39. Sports Illustrated *40. HBO *41. Red by HBO *42. PBO *43. Star Movies *44. Viva TV *45. Discovery Channel *46. Discovery Kids *47. National Geographic *48. PBA Rush *49. TCM *50. AXN *51. ANC *52. Comedy Central *53. AMC *54. Channel News Asia *55. Animax *56. Cinemax *57. Lotus Macau *58. Asian Food Channel *59. SyFy *60. Yey! (was The Game Channel (2011-2015)) *61. HLN *62. Animal Planet *63. Eve *64. DMAX *65. Discovery Science *66. TLC *67. Nat Geo Wild *68. SD simucast of Smithsonian Channel HD *69. Nat Geo People *70. Nat Geo Music *71. CNC World *72. Asian Food Channel *73. CCTV 4 *74. CCTV 1 *75. BabyTV *76. CBeebies *77. ABS-CBN Regional Channel (was JimJam (2012-2015) and color bars (2015-2016)) *78. Fox Action Movies *79. Fox Movies Premium *80. MTV Pinoy *81. ZooMoo *82. Sundance Channel *83. History *84. Crime & Investigation *85. FYI *86. Lifetime *87. H2 *88. Wion TV *89. AlJazeera *90. Myx *91. Hyper *92. A&E *93. GMA Regional Channel *94. BBC First (was NBC Asia (1997-2004) and Soundtrack Channel (2004-2016)) *95. Taiwan Macrovision *96. TBN *97. TV Maria *98. Light Network *99. 3ABN *100. tvN *101. Saudi 1 *102. TF1 *103. TVP Polonia *104. KBS World *105. Arirang *106. ERT World *107. RTP Planeta *108. WakuWaku Japan *109. DD Nation *110. NDTV 24x7 *111. NDTV Good Times *112. Zee Anmol *113. Zee Cinema *114. Bloomberg *115. EBC Movies *116. TV5Monde *117. Pro TV International *118. EBC Yoyo TV *119. MaxToon *120. Knowledge Channel (was MTV Asia (1997-1999)) *121. Cine Mo *122. Bloomberg TV Philippines *123. HBO Family *124. HBO Hits *125. HBO Signature Plans *Plan 99 (only contains All Local Channels, Sky News, A&E, DMAX, ABS-CBN Regional Channel, Australia Plus, Boomerang, Cartoon Network and GMA Regional Channel) *Plan 249 (contains 60 channels (including Jack TV, BBC Entertainment, DMAX, Sports Illustrated, Australia Plus, Disney Channel, ITV Choice and all Local Channels)) *Plan 449 (contains 90 channels (including Tag, Aniplus, Wion TV, Myx and Disney XD)) *Plan 649 (contains 120 channels (including Food Network Asia, HBO Hits, HBO, DreamWorks Channel and Colours)) *Plan 999 (contains channels from ch. 1-229) *Plan 1499 (contains Channels from ch. 1-399) *Ultimate Plan (cost 1799 peso) (contains all channels) *Analog CablePH (to be cease in 2020) (cost 999 peso) Add-ons *International Pack (its contains Channels from ch. 155-225 and 1000-1700) (for Plan 1499 and below) (500 pesos) *HD Pack (its contains all HD Channels) (for Plan 999 and below) (50 pesos) *TV Choice (it contains channels frm ch. 400-2319) (for Plan 1499 and below) (300 pesos) *HBO Pack (it contains HBO, HBO Hits, HBO Family, Cinemax, Red by HBO and DreamWorks Channel) (for Plan 449 and below) (300 pesos) (it will removed when HBO channels was removed from all cable tv philippines providers (except Globe IPTV)) *Select **DreamWorks Channel (50 peso) (it will be removed but that channel is moved to Plan 249) **ERT World and RIK Sat (100 peso) **TRT World (50 pesos) **BVN (an international channel that owned by NPO and VRT) (50 pesos) **CNBC (25 pesos) **WakuWaku Japan, NHK World and NHK World Premium (125 pesos) **Zee TV, Zee Anmol and Zee Cinema (300 pesos) Preview Channel is moved February 2017 *Sports Illustrated (channel 58) Feb 1-10 *Dreamworks Channel (Channel 37) Feb 11-20 *ERT World (Channel 155) Feb 21-28 May 2017 *NBA Premium TV (channel 142) May 1-10 *H2 (Channel 141) May 11-20 *Channel 8i (channel 159) May 21-31 June 2017 *HBO Family (channel 90) June 1-30 *HBO Signature (channel 91) June 1-30 *HBO Hits (channel 92) June 1-30 *HBO (Channel 44) June 1-30 *Cinemax (Channel 60) June 1-30 *Red by HBO (Channel 63) June 1-30 Note: All HBO Channels (minus Dreamworks Channel) are getting Free Preview ag June 1-30 because These Channels will be removed starting July 1st Addional *VIJAY (channel 214) June 1-10 *Zee Anmol (channel 178) June 11-20 *BBC First (channel 135) June 21-30 Notice Analog Channel Lineup is finished Local Channels is on digital ch. 1-9, 12-13, 25, 28, 40-42, 84-85, 143-144, 151 and 226-229